memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Abgesandte, Teil II
Sisko entdeckt ein Wurmloch und tritt in Kontakt mit dessen Bewohnern, während man auf Deep Space 9 das Verschwinden von Gul Dukat erklären muss. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Als Sisko und Dax die Ursprungsstelle der Tränen der Propheten erreichen, öffnet sich vor ihnen ein Wurmloch, in das sie hineinfliegen. Als sie das Wurmloch verlassen, stellen sie fest, dass sie sich im 70.000 Lichtjahre entfernten Gamma-Quadranten befinden. Auf dem Rückweg durch das Wurmloch werden die beiden dann von einer unheimlichen Macht gestoppt. Unterdessen hat ein mittlerweile eingetroffenes cardassianisches Raumschiff das Wurmloch ebenfalls entdeckt und fliegt dort hinein. Die Wesen, die zuvor Sisko und Dax gestoppt haben, senden die Wissenschaftlerin zurück nach Deep Space 9 und behalten den Commander bei sich. Zudem verschließen sie das Wurmloch. Während Sisko sich infolge der Ereignisse mit den Wurmlochwesen, die sich als die Propheten der Bajoraner herausstellen, unterhält und ihnen die Prinzipien der linearen Existenz erläutert, versuchen die Offiziere um Major Kira die nun auftauchenden weiteren cardassianischen Raumschiffe, die eine Erklärung für das Schiff von Dukat verlangen, in Schach zu halten. Kurz vor einer Eskalation der Situation kann Sisko die Wesen von seinen friedlichen Absichten überzeugen. Die Wesen entlassen Sisko und er kann das vermisste cardassianische Schiff zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten geleiten. Dies führt zu einer Deeskalation der Lage dort und auf Deep Space 9 kehrt Normalität ein. Auf Grund seiner Entdeckung wird Sisko jedoch von nun ab als der Abgesandte der Propheten angesehen, eine Rolle, mit der er sich noch lange nicht anfreunden kann. Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Akt I: Die Entdeckung thumb|left O'Brien beginnt damit, Odo vom cardassianischen Schiff zurückzubeamen. Allerdings gelingt der erste Versuch nicht, da er noch nie einen Transporter der Cardassianer verwendete. Auch der zweite Versuch schlägt fehl und der Chief wird wütend. Er tritt gegen die Konsole und in diesem Moment wird Odo hinübergebeamt. Zufrieden schaut O'Brien auf das vollbrachte Werk. Kira gratuliert daraufhin Odo zu seiner Arbeit. thumb|Sisko und Dax auf der Passage durch das Wurmloch Unterdessen fliegen Sisko und Dax in Richtung Denorios-Gürtel. Als man das Ziel erreicht, geht Sisko auf ein Viertel Impuls. Sofort beginnt Dax mit den Untersuchungen. Dabei registriert sie eine ungewöhnlich hohe Anzahl von Protonen. Sofort setzt Sisko einen Kurs dorthin. Auf dem Weg führt Dax ein paar Checks durch. Plötzlich öffnet sich direkt von dem Shuttle der beiden ein Wurmloch. Das Shuttle fliegt direkt darauf zu und hinein. In dem Wurmloch wird die Reise äußerst turbulent. Zudem fallen die Sensoren aus und die Verbindung nach Deep Space 9 bricht ab. Auch auf Deep Space 9 bemerkt man das Verschwinden der beiden. O'Brien berichtet von einer heftigen Subraumstörung bei der letzten bekannten Position des Shuttles. Entsetzt fragt ihn die Bajoranerin, was passiert ist. Er kennt keine Antwort. Sie sind einfach weg. Zur gleichen Zeit fliegen Sisko und Dax weiter durch das Wurmloch. Dax hat alle Hände voll zu tun und die Navigationsanzeigen spielen verrückt. Dann öffnet sich das andere Ende und die beiden verlassen das Wurmloch am anderen Ende. Sofort will Sisko die Position wissen. Doch alles was Dax sagen kann, ist, dass in etwa fünf Lichtjahren Entfernung ein Stern ist. Allerdings befinden sich dort keine Klasse-M-Planeten. Sie fragt den Computer, wie das nächste Sternensystem heißt und dessen Antwort lautet Idran-System. thumb|Das Idran-System im Gamma-Quadraten Sisko hält dies für unmöglich und Dax erkundigt sich danach, wie der Computer die Identifikation durchführte. Dessen Antwort lautet, dass dies auf den Informationen der Quadros-1-Sonde aus dem 22. Jahrhundert basiert, die damals von Gamma-Quadranten gemacht wurden. Für den Commander ist dies unbegreiflich, liegt das Idran-System doch 70.000 Lichtjahre von Bajor entfernt. Er vermutet, dass sie durch ein Wurmloch flogen. Doch Dax ist verwundert, ist dieses Wurmloch doch anders als die ihr bekannten Wurmlöcher. Es waren keine der üblichen Resonanzen vorhanden. Sofort vermutet Sisko, dass die Drehkörper auf diese Weise in das bajoranische System kamen. Dax hält dies durchaus für möglich und der Commander schließt daraus, dass das Wurmloch schon seit 10.000 Jahren besteht. Dies könnte das erste bekannte stabile Wurmloch sein. Er lässt Kurs auf den Alpha-Quadranten setzen. Dax setzt Kurs auf das Wurmloch und versucht die Turbulenzen auszugleichen, um einen sanfteren Flug zu ermöglichen. Plötzlich wird das Shuttle langsamer. Sisko erkundigt sich, ob Dax dafür verantwortlich ist, doch die hat nichts gemacht. Dann meldet sich der Computer. Der Impulsantrieb ist überlastet und schaltet sich in Kürze ab. Das Shuttle verlangsamt weiter. thumb|Der Drehkörper scannt Dax Dann zeigt der Computer eine Atmosphäre an und der Commander wundert sich, wie das innerhalb eines Wurmloches möglich ist. Dax gibt an, dass es eine Sauerstoffatmosphäre ist und humanoides Leben möglich ist. Dann landet das Shuttle, aber sie wissen nicht auf was. Sofort verlassen die beiden das Shuttle. Sisko sieht nach draußen und sieht eine kalte felsige Landschaft. Es ist dunkel und ein Gewitter zieht über ihn. Ihm folgt Dax, für sie erscheint die Gegend als eine sonnige Landschaft mit Wiesen und Bäumen. Sie hört die Vögel zwitschern. Die Frau geht zu Sisko, der sich schon ein paar Schritte vom Shuttle entfernt hat und teilt ihm mit, dass sie es hier wunderschön findet. Doch Sisko, der immer noch nur den kalten Fels und die Dunkelheit sieht, findet ihre Ansicht von Schönheit merkwürdig. Doch Dax, die nicht weiß, was der Commander sieht, kann ihn nicht verstehen. thumb|Dax erscheint aus dem Drehkörper In diesem Moment erscheint ein Drehkörper. Sofort scannt Dax diesen mit ihrem Tricorder. Der Drehkörper wiederum untersucht die beiden. Dann stellt sich Sisko als Commander der Sternenflotte vor. Der Drehkörper schleudert die beiden zu Boden. Als Dax aufsteht, verändert sich die Landschaft um sie. Sie springt hin und her zwischen der grünen Wiese und der Felslandschaft. Plötzlich verwandelt sie sich in einen Drehkörper. Der verlässt den Planeten, und um Sisko reißt der Boden auf und er ist plötzlich nur noch von hellem weißem Licht umgeben. Unterdessen öffnet sich das Wurmloch auf der bajoranischen Seite erneut und ein Drehkörper verlässt dieses. Auf Deep Space 9 werden die Neutrinostörung und das Objekt wahrgenommen. O'Brien erkennt eine Lebensform im Inneren des Drehkörpers. Dann weist er Kira darauf hin, dass die Sensoren der Cardassianer auch wieder arbeiten dürften. Sofort befiehlt Kira gelben Alarm. Sie lässt die OPS sichern und befiehlt, das Objekt auf die Station zu beamen und in ein Sicherheitsfeld der Ebene 1 zu hüllen. Der Chief führt den Befehl aus und beamt den Drehkörper auf die Station. Dieser verwandelt sich zum Erstaunen von Kira sofort zurück in Dax. Akt II: Wurmlochwesen Zur gleichen Zeit befindet sich Sisko immer noch in dem weißen Licht. Er sieht einzelne Momentaufnahmen aus seinem Leben. So erscheint ihm Jennifer am Gilgo-Strand. Des weiteren sieht er, wie ein Baseball gefangen wird und wie Kai Opaka sein Pagh erkundet. Dann sieht er Locutus. thumb|Sisko bei den Propheten Sisko versucht Kontakt aufzunehmen und fragt, wer da ist. Unterdessen kommen weitere Bilder. So auch ein Kuss mit Jennifer, die Geburt von Jake und der Junge beim Angeln. Dann spricht eines der Wesen in Jennifers Gestalt und teilt den anderen mit, dass Sisko körperlich ist. Sisko wundert sich über die Aussage. Da erscheint ein anderes Wesen in Form von Captain Picard und erkennt, dass Sisko auf hörbare und sichtbare Reize reagiert. Der Commander nimmt das Gespräch mit ihnen auf und bestätigt dies. Ein Wesen in Opakas Form erkundigt sich, was er ist. Sisko antwortet, dass seine Spezies Mensch genannt wird und er von einem Planeten namens Erde kommt. Nun sitzt Sisko neben einem der Wesen in der Gestalt von Jake, der angelt. Er erkundigt sich, was die Erde ist und Sisko erklärt, dass der Planet etwa so aussieht, wie das Bild, das ihm gerade gezeigt wird. Dann meint er, dass er und die Wesen im Wurmloch sehr unterschiedlich sind. Beide werden Zeit brauchen, einander zu verstehen. Das Wesen versteht das Konzept von Zeit nicht. Sisko ist darüber verwundert. Dax berichtet, dass es sich bei dem Objekt nicht um ein gewöhnliches Wurmloch handelt. Zudem geht sie davon aus, dass es nicht natürlicher Natur ist. Dr. Bashir ist darüber verwundert, doch Dax geht davon aus, dass derjenige, der das Wurmloch erschuf, auch die Drehkörper entwickelte. In diesem Moment meldet O'Brien, dass die Cardassianer sich in Richtung Denorios-Gürtel aufmachen. Sofort will Kira vom Chief wissen, was unternommen werden muss, um Deep Space 9 vor die Öffnung des Wurmlochs zu verlegen. Der erwidert, dass sie sechs Antriebsaggregate haben und damit 2 Monate für die Strecke brauchen würden. Doch Kira will die Station am nächsten Tag an diesem Platz. Das hält der Chief für unmöglich. Allerdings macht Kira ihm klar, welche Bedeutung das Wurmloch für den Quadranten haben kann und sie will sicherstellen, dass die Bajoraner sich ein Anrecht darauf sichern. Das, so die Bajoranerin, könnte sie besser, wenn die Föderation sie unterstützen würde. thumb|Odo auf der Suche nach seiner Herkunft Dax hat diesbezüglich eine Idee. Sie schlägt vor, die Subraumfeldleistung der Deflektorgeneratoren zu modifizieren, um ein schwaches Feld um die Station zu errichten. Das leuchtet dem Chief ein. Dadurch würde die Trägheitsmasse verringert und die Station wesentlich leichter. Dadurch würden die sechs Aggregate genügen. Allerdings gibt der Chief zu bedenken, dass die Station auseinanderbrechen könnte, sollte es nicht funktionieren. Und Dax weist darauf hin, dass sie, selbst wenn es funktioniert, Unterstützung von der Sternenflotte brauchen. Der Chief berichtet, dass die ''Enterprise'' das nächste Schiff der Sternenflotte ist und zwei Tage braucht, um sie zu erreichen. Dax schlägt vor, sie zu kontaktieren. Daraufhin übergibt Kira die OPS an den Chief und fordert Dax und Bashir auf, ihr zu folgen. Sie will in das Wurmloch. Odo folgt den dreien, doch Kira will ihn nicht mitnehmen. Allerdings gibt Odo an, dass er im Denorios-Gürtel gefunden wurde, jedoch nicht weiß, woher er stammt. Er will wissen, wer er wirklich ist und hofft, die Antworten auf der anderen Seite des Wurmlochs zu finden. Von den Ausführungen lässt sich Kira überzeugen und die vier brechen in der [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]] auf. Im Wurmloch fordert eines der Wesen in Picards Gestalt die anderen auf, Sisko zu vernichten, bevor es sie vernichtet. Ein anderes in Gestalt von Locutus hält ihn für bösartig und ein weiteres, in Form eines Baseballspielers findet ihn aggressiv und feindselig. Doch Sisko behauptet, dass er nicht ihr Feind ist. Er berichtet, dass ihn das Volk, das sie mit den Drehkörpern kontaktierten, schickte. thumb|Die Wurmlochwesen wollen Sisko vernichten Nun bestätigt der Prophet in Picards Gestalt, dass sie Kontakt mit anderen Lebensformen suchen, allerdings nicht mit körperlichen Wesen, die sie auslöschen wollen. Sisko bestreitet allerdings, dass er das plant. Er berichtet, dass seine Spezies das Leben mehr respektiert, als alles andere und er will es ihnen beweisen. Das Wurmlochwesen in Opakas Gestalt wird daraufhin neugierig und will wissen, wie Sisko dies beweisen will, worauf der erwidert, dass ein Mensch die Summe all seiner Erfahrungen ist. Das will das Wesen in Jakes Gestalt genauer erfahren. Er weiß nicht, was Erfahrungen sind. Sisko will ihm das klar machen. Er sagt, dass es Erinnerungen und Begebenheiten aus der Vergangenheit sind. Allerdings versteht das Wesen nicht, was Vergangenheit ist. Sisko versucht ihm zu erklären, dass das Dinge sind, die früher passiert sind. Das Wesen erwidert jedoch, dass es keinen Unterschied zwischen dem Jetzt und dem Früher gibt. Auch das was kommen wird ist nicht anders. Es berichtet, dass sie einfach existieren. Daraufhin versteht Sisko, dass es für sie keine lineare Zeit gibt. Nun will das Wesen in Jennifers Gestalt wissen, was lineare Zeit ist. Daraufhin erklärt Sisko, dass seine Spezies zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt lebt. Ist dieser Zeitpunkt überschritten, so wird der zur Vergangenheit. Alles was in der Zukunft liegt, existiert noch nicht. Das verwundert das Wesen. Doch Sisko macht ihr klar, dass sie ihn nicht zu fürchten brauchen. thumb|DS9 wird vor dem Wurmloch platziert Unterdessen erzeugt der Chief auf Deep Space 9 das Subraumfeld. Allerdings ist es noch instabil. O'Brien erkundigt sich, ob die Trägheitsmasse niedrig genug ist, um den Orbit zu verlassen und der Computer antwortet, dass dies nicht empfohlen wird. Doch er erkundigt sich noch einmal, ob die Schubkraft reicht. Der Computer bestätigt dies. Dann lässt der Chief die Aggregate aktivieren. Die Station beginnt sich zu bewegen. Allerdings ist das Feld sehr instabil und wird stark erschüttert. Der Computer warnt, dass das Feld nur 91% der Station bedeckt. Sofort will der Chief die Lücke schließen, da er sich bewusst ist, dass die Station sonst zerstört würde. Die nächste Warnung besagt, dass das Feld in 60 Sekunden kollabieren wird. O'Brien reagiert darauf, indem er Energie von den Trägheitsdämpfern abzieht. Auch diese Verfahrensweise wird vom Computer nicht empfohlen. Daraufhin will der Chief dies umgehen, doch der Computer erwidert, dass diese Verfahrensweise laut des Ebene-1-Sicherheitsprotokolls gesperrt ist. Daraufhin will der Chief die Energie manuell transferieren. Er gibt einige Befehle und es gelingt ihm, das Feld zu stabilisieren. Damit kann die Station ihren Flug ohne weitere Erschütterungen fortsetzen. Nach vollbrachter Arbeit wendet sich O'Brien an den Computer und meint, dass sie sich unterhalten müssen. thumb|Dukat will nicht auf Kira hören Gleichzeitig ist der Runabout mit Kira, Dax, Bashir und Odo auf dem Weg zum Wurmloch. Dax berichtet, dass das cardassianische Kriegsschiff in Sichtweite ist. Kira bemerkt, dass sie genau auf das Wurmloch zufliegen. Doch Bashir hofft, dass man sie mit vernünftigen Gründen davon abbringen kann. Allerdings bezweifelt er, dass Vernunft bei Gul Dukat hilft. Dennoch versucht Kira Dukat zu stoppen. Sie kontaktiert ihn und gibt an, dass sie über seinen Kurs Bescheid wissen. Doch er bestreitet, dass er etwas von einem Wurmloch weiß. Daraufhin fährt Kira fort und meint, dass sie eine feindselige Lebensform in dem Wurmloch vermuten. Doch Dukat geht davon aus, dass die Lebewesen Cardassianern gegenüber nicht feindselig sind. Auch auf Odos Warnung geht er nicht ein. Dukat vermutet, dass die Drehkörper von den Lebensformen geschickt wurden. Zudem geht er davon aus, dass Sisko über einen Austausch von Technologie verhandelt. Deshalb will er selbst sehen, was dort vorgeht. Er beendet das Gespräch und Odo erinnert Bashir an seine Worte. Akt III: Siskos Leben ist nicht linear thumb|Sisko und das Wurmlochwesen schauen seinem Heiratsantrag zu Benjamin Sisko versucht den Wurmlochwesen weiterhin seine Existenz näher zu bringen. Das Wesen in Jennifers Gestalt erkennt, in wessen Gestalt sie verkörpert ist. Sisko bestätigt, dass ihr Name Jennifer war. Beide sitzen auf einer Wiese zwischen Bäumen. Das Wesen meint, die Frau sei Teil seines Lebens. Daraufhin erklärt Sisko, dass sie Teil seiner Vergangenheit ist, da sie nicht mehr lebt. Er berichtet, dass sie ein sehr wichtiger Teil seines Lebens war. Doch er weist das Wesen auch darauf hin, dass er sie verloren hat. Daraufhin erkundigt sich das Wesen, was es bedeutet, jemanden zu verlieren und Sisko erwidert, dass man in einer linearen Existenz keine Möglichkeit hat, in der Vergangenheit etwas zu holen, was man verloren hat. Das Wesen findet eine solche Lebensweise unvorstellbar. Doch Sisko meint, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Er berichtet, dass dieser Tag vor etwas 15 Jahren war. Für ihn war der Tag sehr wichtig. Er beeinflusste alle Tage, die diesem Tag folgten. Und das, so der Commander, ist das wesentliche an einer linearen Existenz. Jeder Tag beeinflusst den folgenden. Plötzlich hören die beiden Kinderstimmen. Sie sehen, was damals passierte. Wie Benjamin Jennifer gesteht, dass er Kinder mag. Die Frau wundert sich, wollen Offiziere der Sternenflotte doch nur selten Kinder, da es das Leben zu sehr verkompliziert. Doch der erwidert, dass die Offiziere nur zu wenige Frauen finden, die eine Familie auf einem Raumschiff wollen. Damit stellt er die Frage, ob sie ihn heiraten will. Beide küssen sich. [[Datei:Wesen_in_Jennifers_Gestalt_fragt_Sisko_weshalb_er_auf_Saratoga_lebt.jpg|thumb|Das Wurmlochwesen in Jennifers Gestalt fragt, weshalb Sisko auf der Saratoga lebt]] Das Wesen in Jennifers Gestalt versucht den Kuss zu imitieren und spitzt ihren Mund. Dann schaut sie Sisko fragend an. Der erklärt, dass körperliche Wesen Berührungen verwenden, um Freude und schöne Gefühle zu erzeugen. Auf einmal ist Sisko wieder in den Korridoren der ''Saratoga''. Das Wesen in Form des bolianischen Sternenflottenoffiziers informiert ihn darüber, dass dies sein Leben ist. Sisko berichtet, dass es ihm schwer fällt dort zu sein, schwerer als alle anderen Erinnerungen. Nun möchte das Wesen den Grund dafür wissen und der Commander eröffnet ihm, dass er seine Frau an diesem Tag verlor. Sisko berichtet, dass er nicht an diesem Ort sein möchte. Da tritt das Wesen in Jennifers Gestalt aus dem Feuer und fragt ihn, weshalb er dann an diesem Ort existiert. Das begreift Benjamin nicht und sie erklärt ihm, dass er genau zu diesem Moment in der Zeit existiert. In diesem Moment wird die Kommunikation zwischen den Propheten und Sisko unterbrochen, da das Schiff der Cardassianer durch das Wurmloch fliegt und in den Gamma-Quadranten gelangt. Sisko kann mit den Wesen nicht mehr sprechen. Sie antworten ihm nicht. thumb|Das Wurmloch kollabiert Gleichzeitig will auch Kira mit ihrem Schiff in das Wurmloch. Sie verringern die Geschwindigkeit. Plötzlich öffnet sich das Wurmloch vor dem Runabout und kollabiert. Alle im Shuttle schauen sich an und keiner versteht, was passiert. Weiter versucht Sisko die Wesen zu kontaktieren. Dann meldet sich das Wesen in Jennifers Gestalt wieder bei Sisko und berichtet, dass weitere seiner Art gekommen sind. Er fragt, ob ein weiteres Schiff im Wurmloch ist, aber das Wesen weiß nicht, was ein Wurmloch ist. Daraufhin erklärt der Commander, dass dies der Name für die Passage ist, durch die er zu ihnen kam. Dann wendet sich das Wesen in Picards Gestalt an ihn und berichtet, dass es beendet ist. Doch das wiederum versteht Sisko nicht und das Wurmlochwesen erklärt, dass ihre Existenz gestört wird, wann immer jemand durch das Wurmloch fliegt. Ein Wesen in Form eines weiblichen Sternenflottenoffiziers wirft ihm vor, dass seine Art destruktiv ist. Eine andere wirft ihnen vor, dass sie nicht über die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns nachdenken. Doch Sisko verteidigt sich und gibt an, dass seiner Art bewusst ist, dass alles was sie tun, Konsequenzen hat. Doch das Wesen in der Gestalt des vulkanischen Captains der Saratoga fragt sich, wie dies möglich ist, wenn sie die Konsequenzen nicht kennen. Sisko bestätigt, dass sie diese im Vorfeld nicht kennen. Deshalb will nun das Wesen in Jakes Gestalt wissen, wie sie dann die Konsequenzen für ihre Handlungen übernehmen können. Deshalb erklärt ihm Sisko, dass er frühere Erfahrungen zur Orientierung benutzt. Jennifer und er wurden durch ihre früheren Erlebnisse auf den Tag vorbereitet, an dem sie sich am Strand trafen. Die Erlebnisse halfen ihnen zu erkennen, dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben könnten. Als sie heirateten, akzeptierten sie alle Konsequenzen eines solchen Schrittes. Dies beinhaltet auch die Konsequenz, dass es Jake nun gibt. thumb|Sisko erklärt den Wesen Baseball Plötzlich steht Benjamin in dem Raum mit Jennifer direkt nach Jakes Geburt. Das Wesen in Jennifers Gestalt erkundigt sich, ob er das Kind mit Jennifer meint und Sisko bestätigt das. Sie nennt es lineare Fortpflanzung und Sisko bestätigt dies und weist darauf hin, dass dies den Fortbestand der Familie sichert. Doch dann wendet sich das Wesen in Gestalt des Baseballspielers wieder an Sisko. Er findet dies immer noch aggressiv und feindselig. Doch der Commander erklärt, dass dies nur ein Spiel zum Spaß ist. Dann erklärt er, dass es sich um Baseball handelt und er und Jake es immer auf dem Holodeck spielen. Daraufhin möchte das Wesen in Jakes Gestalt wissen, was Baseball ist. Sisko versucht es zu erklären und beginnt, dass er versucht den Ball zu ihm zu werfen. Ein anderer Spieler steht mit einem Schlagholz zwischen ihnen und versucht den Ball zu treffen und zwischen zwei weiße Linien zu schlagen. Er sieht die Wesen an und merkt, dass diese die Spielregeln nicht verstehen. Deshalb meint er, dass dies auch gar nicht so wichtig ist. Das wichtigste ist, dass es linear ist. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Ball wirft, kann etwas anderes passieren. Der Schläger kann den Ball treffen, oder auch nicht. Das Wichtige ist, dass man es nie voraussagen kann. Man versucht, eine Strategie für alle möglichen Situationen, die auftreten können, zu erstellen. Doch am Ende kommt es darauf an, einen Ball nach dem anderen zu werfen und zu sehen, was passiert. [[Datei:Sisko_existiert_auf_der_Saratoga.jpg|thumb|Sisko existiert auf der Saratoga]] Das Wesen in der Form des Baseballspielers beginnt zu verstehen. Er begreift, dass es darauf ankommt, dass man nicht weiß, was passiert, bis das Spiel zu Ende gespielt ist. Sisko ergänzt, dass das Spiel keinen Spaß machen würde, wenn sie wüssten, was passiert. Also fragt das Wesen in Jakes Gestalt, ob es wichtig ist, nicht zu wissen, was geschehen wird. Und Sisko erwidert, dass dies möglicherweise eine der wichtigsten Erkenntnisse über die Menschen ist. Es ist das Unbekannte, durch das das Leben bestimmt wird. Sisko berichtet, dass seine Art immer auf der Suche ist. Nicht nur auf Antworten auf bestehende Fragen, sondern auch nach neuen Fragen. Er fährt fort und berichtet, dass sie Forscher sind und das eigene Leben, aber auch die Galaxie erforschen. Und aus diesem Grund ist er hier bei ihnen. Nicht um sie zu unterwerfen, sondern um von ihnen zu lernen. Dann befindet sich Sisko wieder auf der Saratoga. Das Wesen in Form des bolianischen Sternenflottenoffiziers fragt ihn, warum er hier lebt, wenn das alles wahr sein sollte. Sisko ist erschrocken. Er weiß keine Antwort darauf. Kira weist O'Brien an, ein Thoron-Feld aufzubauen, bevor die Cardassianer in Sensorenreichweite gelangen. Sie will verhindern, dass sie das Verteidigungssystem scannen. Der Chief führt dies aus. thumb|Die Cardassianer kommen nach Deep Space 9 Dann rufen die Cardassianer die Station. Gul Jasad von der cardassianischen Garde meldet sich und will wissen, wo sich das Kriegsschiff der Cardassianer befindet. Ruhig erwidert Kira, dass sie vermutlich im Gamma-Quadranten sind, auf der anderen Seite des Wurmlochs. Jasad glaubt ihr kein Wort, weiß er doch nichts von dem Wurmloch, gibt es doch keine Anzeichen auf ein solches. Kira versucht zu erklären, dass es kollabierte, nachdem das Schiff hindurchflog und Dax ergänzt, dass es künstlicher Natur ist. Deshalb konnten die Sensoren keine der üblichen Muster erkennen. Jasad fragt die Trill, ob sie erwartet, dass er glauben soll, jemand sei im Stande ein Wurmloch zu erschaffen und dann wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Dax erwidert, dass sie genau das erwartet. Daraufhin unterbricht Jasad die Verbindung. Sofort lässt der Cardassianer den Subraum mit Antileptoninterferenzen fluten. Dadurch ist keine Verbindung mit der Sternenflotte mehr möglich. Zudem machen sie ihre Phaser schussbereit. Dies lässt Kira roten Alarm befehlen. Zudem sollen die Schilde hoch. Doch der Chief erwidert, dass es keine Schilde gibt. Nun melden sich die Cardassianer erneut. Jasad hält die Erklärung für nicht akzeptabel. Er vermutet, dass das Schiff von ihnen vernichtet wurde. Deshalb fordert er eine bedingungslose Übergabe der Station, anderenfalls eröffnen sie das Feuer auf die Station. Kira versucht die Zeit hinauszuzögern und sagt, dass man einen Tag braucht, um dies vorzubereiten, doch er gibt ihnen eine Stunde. Akt IV: Heilung Nach eingehender Analyse erklärt O'Brien, dass er alle Energie so verteilen kann, dass er Teilschilde um die kritischen Bereiche erstellen kann. Sollten die Cardassianer jedoch den Andockring treffen, kommt es zu schweren Schäden. Mit diesen Informationen befiehlt sie Odo, die Besatzung in sichere Sektionen zu verlegen. thumb|Sisko war bereit mit Jennifer zu sterben Dann erkundigt sich Kira, wie lange die Enterprise braucht, bis sie die Station wieder erreicht. Dax antwortet ihr, dass diese noch mindestens 20 Stunden benötigt, um zurückzukehren. Doch Bashir glaubt nicht, dass die Cardassianer einen Außenposten der Föderation angreifen. Der Chief sieht das jedoch anders und erinnert ihn an den Grenzkrieg und das Massaker auf Setlik III. Die Aussage von O'Brien lässt Kira annehmen, dass er nichts von einer Kapitulation hält. Unterdessen fragt Sisko, weshalb er wieder auf die Saratoga gebracht wird. Doch das Wesen in Jakes Gestalt meint, dass sie ihn nicht dort hinbringen und das Wesen, das Jennifer verkörpert, teilt ihm mit, dass er sie immer wieder zurückbringt. Schließlich ergänzt das Wesen, das den bolianischen Offizier verkörpert, dass er dort lebt. Sisko verlangt daraufhin, dass sie ihm die Macht geben sollen, woanders hinzugehen. Doch das Wesen in Opakas Gestalt erklärt ihm, dass sie ihm nicht geben können, was er sich selbst verwehrt. Er muss eine Lösung finden, die aus ihm selbst kommt. Daraufhin schaut er seine tote Frau noch einmal an und sagt, dass er bereit war, mit ihr in den Tod zu gehen. Daraufhin will das Wesen in bolianischer Gestalt wissen, was das bedeutet. Doch das Wesen in Jennifers Gestalt versteht, dass es bedeutet, die lineare Existenz aufzugeben. Sie berührt sein Gesicht. [[Datei:Sisko muss die Saratoga verlassen.jpg|thumb|Sisko muss die Saratoga verlassen]] In diesem Moment sieht er noch einmal, was auf der Saratoga geschah. Wie der Bolianer ihn in seinem Quartier von seiner toten Frau wegzieht und er sich wehrt. Dabei erkennt Sisko, dass er das Schiff nie verließ. Und das Wesen in Jennifers Gestalt bestätigt, dass er genau an dieser Stelle in der Zeit lebt. Nun geht Sisko zu der Stelle, an der seine Frau liegt. Er beginnt zu weinen und berichtet, dass er sie jedes Mal so hilflos liegen sieht, wenn er seine Augen schließt. Das Wesen möchte daraufhin wissen, ob keine Erfahrung aus der Vergangenheit ihn darauf vorbereitete. Darauf antwortet Benjamin, dass er sich niemals ein Leben ohne sie vorstellen konnte. Damit versteht das Wesen, dass er sich deshalb entschied, an dieser Stelle weiter zu leben und Sisko bestätigt dies. Doch das Wesen erinnert ihn daran, dass dies nicht linear ist. Das sieht auch Sisko selbst ein. Die Wesen machen ihm klar, dass er sie gehen lassen muss. Er muss das Schiff verlassen. thumb|Warnschuss auf die Cardassianer Unterdessen ruft das Schiff der Cardassianer die Station und Jasad wartet auf Antwort. Derweil hat der Chief eine kleine Überraschung für die Cardassianer. Zuerst soll er ihnen auf Kiras Anweisung jedoch sechs Photonentorpedos vor die Schiffe schießen. Der Chief ist sich nicht sicher, ob das gut ist, sind dies doch die einzigen vorhandenen Torpedos. Doch Kira macht ihm klar, dass dieser Kampf nicht mit Torpedos gewonnen wird. Der Chief schießt die Torpedos ab und diese fliegen an den Schiffen vorbei. Sofort will Jasad mit den Offizieren reden. Er wundert sich über die Antwort und Kira erklärt ihm, dass die Föderation Vorbereitungen zur Verteidigung gemacht hat. Doch das hält der Cardassianer für lächerlich. Er meint, dass die Station sich nicht einmal gegen eines ihrer Schiffe verteidigen könnte. Kira erwidert, dass er vielleicht recht hat und wenn er mit einem Offizier der Sternenflotte sprechen würde, so die Frau, würde dieser eingestehen, dass ein Kampf sinnlos ist. Allerdings steht vor ihm eine Bajoranerin, die schon viele aussichtlose Schlachten geschlagen hat. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass er seinen Krieg haben kann, wenn er ihn will. Sofort unterbricht Jasad die Verbindung. Auf dem Schiff von Jasad gelingt es unterdessen, das Thoron-Feld zu durchdringen. Sofort will der Cardassianer wissen, was sie zur Verteidigung haben. Die Anzeigen gehen von 5.000 Photonentorpedos und auf allen Ebenen integrierten Phaserbänken aus. Jasad ist verwundert, hatte man doch keine derartigen Arbeiten an der Station gesehen. thumb|Angriff auf Deep Space 9 Er geht davon aus, dass man auf Deep Space 9 massive Duranium-Schatten erzeugt. Doch der cardassianische Offizier, der die Analyse durchführte, erkundigt sich, was ist, wenn es die Waffen wirklich gibt. Er schlägt vor, auf den Vierten Orden zu warten, der am nächsten Tag da sein kann. Doch Jasad erwidert, dass dann auch die Sternenflotte da ist. Dann übermittelt man eine Subraumnachricht für Verstärkung. Auf Deep Space 9 bekommt man diese Anfrage auf Verstärkung auch mit. Bashir glaubt daraufhin, dass der Angriff ausbleibt, doch Kira traut dem nicht und O'Brien berichtet, dass sich die Schiffe in Angriffsformation begeben. Sofort befiehlt Kira alle auf die Kampfstationen. Dann beginnt der Kampf auch schon. Die Station wird massiv erschüttert. Auf dem Promenadendeck sorgt Odo dafür, dass alle in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Der Chief ist davon überzeugt, dass die Cardassianer nur die Schilde testen wollen. Dann schießt er zurück. Die Cardassianer erhöhen ihrerseits die Schussfrequenz. Dabei kommt es zu Schäden an leeren Lagerräumen. Allerdings fällt die Energie in den Schilden sehr schnell. Es kommt zu einer Explosion und Schäden auf dem Promenadendeck. Personen laufen durcheinander und werden unter schweren Trümmern begraben. Odo meldet sich auf der OPS und fordert Bashir auf dem Promenadendeck. Der macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Unterdessen muss der Chief den Hauptenergiefluss abschalten, da sonst das Promenadendeck zerstört wird. Auf dem Promenadendeck findet Bashir eine schwer verletzte Frau vor. Er fordert Odo auf, ihm zu helfen. Der will dies zwar nicht, Bashir kann ihn aber überreden. Unterdessen gelingt es dem Chief den Energiefluss für das Promenadendeck umzuleiten. thumb|right|Siskos Runabout zieht Dukats beschädigtes Schiff durch das Wurmloch Sofort will O'Brien wieder auf die Gegner schießen. Doch Kira ist es genug. Sie will auf die Forderungen Jasads eingehen. Doch bevor die Nachricht geschickt wird, meldet Dax eine Überraschung. Das Wurmloch ist wieder da. Es öffnet sich. Sofort ruft Kira das Hauptschiff der Cardassianer und weist Jasad auf das Wurmloch hin. Der schaut sich dies ungläubig an. Dann kommt Siskos Runabout mit Dukats cardassianischem Kriegsschiff im Schlepptau aus dem Wurmloch. Dann meldet sich Sisko von der Rio Grande und entschuldigt sich für seine Verspätung. Er berichtet von Dukats Problemen auf der anderen Seite des Wurmlochs. Dann bittet er, mit seinem Shuttle zurückkommen zu dürfen. Unterdessen signalisiert Dukat den anderen Schiffen, den Angriff einzustellen. Sofort begibt sich Sisko auf das Promenadendeck und erkundigt sich bei Bashir nach den Opfern. Der berichtet von 13 Verletzten, aber keinen Toten. In diesem Moment kommt Jake zu ihm und beide fallen sich in die Arme. In seinem Büro spricht Sisko erneut mit Picard. Der geht davon aus, dass die Cardassianer dadurch entmutigt wurden, dass sich eines ihrer Kriegsschiffe im Schlepptau eines Shuttles der Föderation befand. Doch Sisko ist sich sicher, dass die Cardassianer bald zurück kommen werden, vor allem wegen der enormen Bedeutung des Wurmlochs. thumb|Sisko und Picard reichen sich die Hand Daraufhin stellt Picard klar, dass dieser Sektor bald sehr wichtig wird und nun unter dem Schutz der Föderation steht. Zudem wird es einer der bedeutensten Außenposten der Sternenflotte. Nun will Sisko auf das Gespräch bezüglich eines Ersatzes für ihn zurückkommen. Picard unterbricht ihn und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er dies noch nicht weitergeben konnte. Daraufhin bittet Sisko ihn, die ganze Sache zu vergessen. Doch Picard ist sich nicht sicher, ob er das kann. Er fragt Sisko, ob er sicher ist, dass er dieses Kommando will, doch der unterbricht ihn und erwidert, dass er ganz sicher ist. Dann verabschiedet sich Picard und verlässt die Station. Auf dem Promenadendeck erkundigt sich Bashir bei Odo, wo man Schießübungen mit dem Phaser machen kann. Gleichzeitig weist Kira Quark darauf hin, dass er nicht mehr jeden betrügen kann, denn er ist nun Gemeinschaftsführer. Der will mit ihr über die Vorschriften reden und fasst ihr dabei an die Hüfte. Kira gefällt das gar nicht und sie teilt ihm unmissverständlich mit, dass er dies unterlassen soll, da sie sonst dafür sorgen wird, dass der Ferengi nie wieder ein Glas mit dieser Hand halten wird. Dann nimmt er die Hand weg und Kira geht. Unterdessen unterhalten sich Sisko, Dax und O'Brien über drei frunalianische Forschungsschiffe, die an der Station andocken wollen. Doch das Problem dabei ist, dass die Luftschleusen gerade erst repariert werden, da diese bei der Verlegung der Station und dem Angriff der Cardassianer beschädigt wurden. Sisko schlägt daraufhin vor, dass die Frunalianer dann auf die Station beamen. Dann verschwinden die Offiziere in der Menge des Promenadendecks. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) herausstellt, von einem Wurmlochwesen gezeugt wurde, sie wollen ihn sogar vernichten.}} aus der vierten Staffel findet fast der gleiche Dialog wie zwischen Jasad und Kira zwischen Sisko, Gowron und Martok statt. Sisko droht den Klingonen, dass die Station mit 5000 Photonentorpedos bestückt ist. Gowron und Martok halten das für einen Trick, der durch ein Thoron-Feld und Duranium-Schatten erzeugt wird. Aber diesmal ist es kein Trick und die Station kann sich gegen die Klingonen verteidigen.}} Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines thumb|left als Doppelfolge, in Deutschland in gekürzter Form gesendet. Die gekürzte Doppelfolge wurde auf VHS, die ungekürzte Fassung auf DVD veröffentlicht. Im deutschen TV werden seither grundsätzlich die beiden gekürzten Einzelepisoden gezeigt.}} Maske & Kostüme trägt sie bis zum Ende der 7. Staffel kurze Haare.}} Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Roman-, Comic- & Hörspielfassung ::Die Ereignisse aus dem Buch gehen über die Ereignisse in den Episoden hinaus. Dieser Teil ist nicht canonisch.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Der Abgesandte, Teil II auf st-minutiae.com cs:Emissary en:Emissary (episode) es:Emissary fr:Emissary ja:DS9:聖なる神殿の謎 nl:Emissary (aflevering) pl:Emissary I&II Abgesandte, Teil II, Der